bookclubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Witnessme/Vacation Books
The holidays are upon us, which means you get a welcome reprieve from school and work. What better way to spend that new found free time than curled up by the fire with a good book? Here are our top picks for your Holiday vacation. Enjoy! ---- *'Book:' The Wrath and the Dawn *'Authors:'Renée Ahdieh *'Summary:'In a land ruled by a murderous boy-king, each dawn brings heartache to a new family. Khalid, the eighteen-year-old Caliph of Khorasan, is a monster. Each night he takes a new bride only to have a silk cord wrapped around her throat come morning. When sixteen-year-old Shahrzad's dearest friend falls victim to Khalid, Shahrzad vows vengeance and volunteers to be his next bride. Shahrzad is determined not only to stay alive, but to end the caliph's reign of terror once and for all. *'Why Buy It:' A new twist on the classic One Thousand and One Nights tale. ---- *'Book:' Wendy Darling: A Novel *'Authors:' Colleen Oakes *'Summary:' Wendy Darling has a perfectly agreeable life with her parents and brothers in wealthy London, as well as a budding romance with Booth, the neighborhood bookseller’s son. But while their parents are at a ball, the charmingly beautiful Peter Pan comes to the Darling children’s nursery and—dazzled by this flying boy with god-like powers—they follow him out of the window and straight on to morning, to Neverland, a intoxicating island of feral freedom. *'Why Buy It:' It's refreshing to read a retelling of Peter Pan from Wendy's perspective. ---- *'Book:' The Beatriced *'Authors:' Kate Elliott *'Summary:' Before Andevai, the waking of dreaming dragons, the war for Europa, and the cruel treachery of the Wild Hunt, cousins Catherine and Beatrice Hassi Barahal were novice students at the Academy. Here, Cat and Bee learned of mathematics and politics, history and storytelling. But not all stories are told or remembered in the same way--particularly where the tale of Dido and Aeneas, and the fate of Carthage and Rome are concerned. To the victors go the spoils--only this time, it is the gilded-tongued Bee and the quick-footed Cat who will collect the winnings. *'Why Buy It:' If you enjoyed Elliott's The Spiritwalker Series, then you'll appreciate this standalone short story. ---- *'Book:' The Trilogy of Two *'Authors:' Juman Malouf *'Summary:' Identical twins Sonja and Charlotte are musical prodigies with extraordinary powers. Born on All-Hallows-Eve, the girls could play music before they could walk. They were found one night by Tatty, the Tattooed Lady of the circus, in a pail on her doorstep with only a note and a heart-shaped locket. They’ve been with Tatty ever since, roaming the Outskirts in the circus caravans, moving from place to place. But lately, curious things have started to happen when they play their instruments. During one of their performances, the girls accidentally levitate their entire audience, drawing too much unwanted attention. Soon, ominous Enforcers come after them, and Charlotte and Sonja must embark on a perilous journey through enchanted lands in hopes of unlocking the secrets of their mysterious past. *'Why Buy It:' Upset that AHS:Freak Show is over? This novel will plunge you back into the Carnival world you long for. ---- *'Book:' Honey Girl *'Authors:' Lisa Freeman *'Summary:' The year is 1972. Fifteen-year-old Haunani “Nani” Grace Nuuhiwa is transplanted from her home in Hawaii to Santa Monica, California after her father’s fatal heart attack. Now the proverbial fish-out-of-water, Nani struggles to adjust to her new life with her alcoholic white (haole) mother and the lineup of mean girls who rule State Beach. *'Why Buy It:' The month of December can leave you longing for warmer weather. This book captures the feel of Southern California and will momentarily transport you to Santa Monica. Category:Blog posts Category:Buzz Books Category:December 2015 Category:2015 Holiday Lists